Zuko meets the Annoying Orange
by rb2013
Summary: The title explains most the story. Zuko has a surprise visit from the Annoying Orange. And disaster follows!
1. Zuko meets Annoying Orange

Have you ever wondered how awesome it would be if Prince Zuko had met the Annoying Orange during the show? I can see it happening right now... you know during the Agni-kai...

Zuko: (inhales) What have I done? Okay, let's get this over with!

Orange: Hey! Hey!...hmm. You're not an apple!

Zuko: What the?...Do you even belong to this show?

Orange: Hey, I know you! You're Prince Buko!

Zuko: It's Zuko!

Orange: It's Luko? Because you are a lunatic? Hahahahaha

Zuko: (sigh) Okay, I am kind of in the middle of something here. My whole future depends on this, so I can't mess this up or...

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey, Boko! Can you do this? Nya Nya nya nya nya nya nya!

Zuko: (irritated)

Pear: Argh! Come on! Give the poor boy a break! Can't you see he's in the middle of permanently ruining his life?

Orange: Hey! Glad to see you guys 'Turn' up! Hahahahaha!

Turnip: Ouch! You hurt my feelings (begins crying)!

Orange: Hey! Hey, Turnip! Hey, Turnip! Turnip! Hey!

Turnip: What?

Orange: Azula!

Turnip: (struck by lightning, and set on fire) Argh! Ahhhhhh!

Orange: Well, I had to warn him!

Passion: Wow! This place is...fiery.

Pear: Well, duh! It's the Fire Nation!

Midget Apple: Wow! You guy watch Avatar!?

Pear: Major fanatic here!

Marshmallow: OMG! I love that show! I like Katara, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Ozai, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Appa, Momo, Uncle Iroh, and puppies, and bunnies, and unicorns, purple monkeys, pie, lemurs, and feathers! Yay!

Zuko: Yep, I am definitely going insane!

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey, Zuko! Hey!

Zuko: Argh! What is it?

Orange: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Zuko: How should I know? We don't even have woodchucks in this world!

Orange: Hey! Hey, Zuko! Hey!

Zuko: What?!

Orange: Firelord.

Zuko: Say what? Oh...(gets burned) Arghhhh!

An day later out at sea:

Orange: Hey! Hey, BBQ face! BBQ face!

Zuko: (groan) Is he always this annoying?

Orange: I'm not annoying! I'm an orange!

Pear: Welcome to my world.

The End


	2. More AO stuff

Annoying Orange in Avatar

**So, it's basically the Annoying Orange annoying Zuko and some other characters. It doesn't really fit with the story, meaning it couldn't happen in the series, but read it for fun. I'm kinda new here, so R and R! The reviews help a ton! ;) Peace!**

Episode 1, Book 1: Sokka and Katara are on a canoe, looking for fish.

Orange: Hey! Nice ride! Hahahahahaha!

Katara: Argh! Did you have to bring your snacks out here again?!

Sokka: I swear. I didn't bring that Orange! It just appeared like POOF!

Orange: Hey! Hey! Katara and Sokka! Hey!

Katara: What?!

Orange: Iceberg! (Iceberg breaks. The Avatar has returned.)

Katara: Hmmm. You don't think there will be any severe consequences to this. Right?

Sokka: What's the worst that could go wrong?

Other times...

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey, Firelord Ozai! Hey!

Ozai: What?! Can't you see I'm in a dual now!

Orange: Avatar!

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey, Azula! Azula!

Azula: What?!

Orange: Insanity!

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey, Zuko!

Zuko: You again?!

Orange: Nya Nya Nya Nya nya... Hey! Hey, Zuko!

Zuko: What?

Orange: Fangirls!

Moral: Never underestimate the power of vitamin C.

**That's all for now, folks. I am 100% open to requests! Is there anyone from any cartoon, book, or movie that you would like Zuko to meet? Just leave your request in your reviews, and I will be sure to take it into consideration! **


	3. Zuko meets Legolas and Pinkie Pie Pony

**This chapter is Zuko meeting my favorite pony pals. To all you Equestria Girls fans!**

**We will begin with our My Little Pony. It is based on the TV show episode when Pinkie Pie meets Cranky Doodle Donkey.**

Zuko meets Pinkie Pie Pony

Pinkie Pie: Hello! My name is Pinkie Pie! I have no idea how I got here. One minute, I'm in Equestria, prancing around on four legs...And then, POOF! I am here, with fingers and two legs! (slows down) I have some pretty awesome shoes.

Zuko: (walks away) I'm still trying to capture the avatar! (hint, hint)

Pinkie: So, what's your name?

Zuko:...

Pinkie: Oh, I know! It's a guessing game! (studies Zuko) Is your name Sheldon?

Zuko: No.

Pinkie: Sherman? Peter? Clark? Bill? Nolan? Chuck? Ethan? Dylan? Brice? Ryan? Luke? Thompson? Kevin? Ulysses? Bob? Jones? Bill? Bill! You're name has to be Bill! You look like a Bill!

Zuko: Prince Zuko! I am Prince Zuko! Now shut up!

Pinkie: Well, I am pleased to meet you, Zuko!

Zuko: She can not get anymore annoying than this...

Pinkie: So you're a Prince Zuko! I get it! (sings Zuko Song written down below to the tune of Yankee doodle)

Prince Zuko Song

Written by: rb2013

Performed by: Pinkie Pie

_You're a crazy, princy, funny guy! You're really, really angry. I've never met some one so messed up, and I'm your best friend, Pinkie Pie! Yay!_

Zuko: (walks away)

Pinkie Pie: What just happened? He didn't even shake hands or notice me! I followed all the rules about making friends! What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? Was it something I sang? How could anyone not like me?! I get along with everybody!

**Knowing Pinkie and her attitude towards friendship, there is a guarantee that Zuko is in for a rough time. What do you think Pinkie should do next? **

**Up next: Zuko meets Legolas.**

**Summary: The setting is two plush toys talking to eachother (Toy Story Style). There is a Zuko plush and a Legolas plush. It's a normal Zuko speaking to a stuck up, gorgeous, version of Legolas! **

Zuko: (disgusted) Who are you?

Legolas: I am Legolas Thranduilion Prince of Mirkwood. Notice the shininess of my hair. Watch how it blows in the wind. Marvel at the flawlessness of my beautiful skin. See how my face glows in the moonlight? Not a pimple or a single blemish.

Zuko: I can fix that.

one hour later...

Legolas doll: No! For the thousandth time, Pinkie i am not wearing this eye patch because i like pirates!

**I got a request to do a Fred meets Zuko fanfic. I will write it as soon as I get a good idea! ;) Peace!**


End file.
